Music for the Soul
by Bladhaire
Summary: Fanfic of a fanfic. Short one-shot based on Melaradark's femShep & Liara from the Dark Energy series. Little fluff piece covering my version of Shepard's & Liara's reunion on Illium. A/N contains further details. Published with permission from Melaradark


**A/N: Ok, so this is a fanfic of a fanfic...**

**There are two stories by the incomparable Melaradark you'll need to read for my little one-shot to make any sense what so ever:**

**Dark Energy**

**Dark Energy 2: Trail of Shadows**

**They are both definitely worth reading – incredibly well written and very engaging. Dark Energy is complete, DE2 is ongoing but far enough along for my story to work.**

**Legal stuff: BioWare own the ME universe and everything and everyone contained therein. I've just borrowed some borrowed characters to have my own fun. Don't sue me, I'm worth bugger all.**

**Again, this will make ZERO sense without reading the above two stories. Please do read them.**

**Intro: Shepard has tracked Liara to Illium and found out her favourite asari escapes to a little blues-type club most nights for a quiet drink.**

MWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Liara stepped into the club and wended her way towards the bar. The soft strains of a wind instrument floated above the quiet conversation and she caught a glimpse of a salarian on the stage. The mellow tune and slow pace of the song seemed quite at odds with the usually frenetic race.

The bartender caught her eye as soon as Liara slid into her usual seat and quickly bought her a small glass of pris para. Nodding her thanks, Liara cupped the glass in her hands and allowed the music to wash over her as her eyes unfocussed and her mind slipped back to times gone by.

_Candlelight Mist began to play, Flatwood's deep, mellow tones filling the room. Liara inclined her head as she listened, letting the music paint its colors._

_Asari loved music in general…but it seemed there was a great deal of difference in asari music than human music. Not, of course, that the small sampling of human music she'd been exposed to was really much basis for comparison but…well, for one…asari had no male singers. The deeper voice, the more gravelly edges…she would not have really considered a male human as being much of a singer…but Flatwood proved her wrong with the very first syllable. There was something primal about it, yet soothing, comforting._

"_You like it?" Shepard asked, and Liara nodded._

"_Oh, very much. It is so…soulful. More emotional than I was expecting."_

"_That's blues for you," Shepard told her, then stepped over and held out her hand. Liara blinked at her, and Shepard grinned._

"_C'mon. Don't tell me you don't know how to dance, T'Soni."_

_Liara colored faintly, then reached up and took the hand, allowing Shepard to draw her to her feet. As the commander slid an arm around her waist Liara felt that sensation of safety again, of protection…of utter belonging._

_Moving to the music seemed a natural progression, and she was easily guided by Flatwood's voice, almost as if the man himself were there, telling them what to do. Shepard gave her a little dip and Liara laughed, shaking her head as Shepard grinned._

"_It is good to see you smile," Liara murmured as they continued on._

"_Hmm. Well, I blame that on you," Shepard grumped softly. "You know you're wreaking havoc on my reputation, T'Soni. Next thing you know I'll be decorating my quarters in pink fluffy carpets and painting my toenails."_

"_Oh really?" Liara lifted her brows. "I will have you know, Commander, I have never painted my toenails."_

"_Yeah? Not even once, hmm?" Shepard asked. "Well, my impression of you is completely blown."_

_Liara gave a faintly indignant squeak, and lightly slapped Shepard's shoulder. "And just what kind of image did you have of me?"_

"_Oh, you know…typical Citadel airhead. Prancing around in high heels, little dog on an shiny leash-"_

"_Ooh!" Liara slapped her shoulder lightly again, making Shepard laugh._

_Liara giggled, shaking her head. "You are…incorrigible."_

"_That's me," Shepard smirked._

_The song drew to an end. The two fell still but neither made any move to release the other, or step away. There seemed a strange tension in the air, an energy. Liara bowed her head slightly, closing her eyes as she tried to make sense of it…of the emotions and feelings moving through her. They were inexplicably powerful…more so than she had been expecting, and they left her a little dizzy._

"_Tianlán? You ok?"_

"_Yes…I-"_

_She opened her eyes, looking into the human's deep brown gaze. Lifting a hand, Liara almost unconsciously cupped Shepard's cheek, and leaned forward..._

A light smattering of applause draw Liara from her reverie. Turning her head slightly she saw that the salarian had finished his set for the night, the silhouette of another musician barely visible off stage as they waited for the salarian to clear his equipment. The conversations resumed again and Liara returned her attention to her drink. Downing the iridescent liquor quickly she drew a short, sharp breath at the bite. Pris para was not for the faint-hearted. A soft smile briefly lightened her face as she recalled Kaiden's reaction to the drink when it had tried it all those years ago on the Citadel. All too fleeting the smile vanished, a weariness settling upon the asari's features.

Gesturing to the bartender Liara indicated for another drink, ignoring the questioning tilt of his head. Liara never had more than one drink. Setting a fresh glass in front of her the turian bartender flared his mandibles lightly. "Rough week huh?"

"Something like that." Toying lightly with the glass Liara suddenly stiffened as the new musician began to play. Familiar notes drifted through the conversation, instantly causing the asari's eyes to gloss. It couldn't be. Abandoning her untouched drink Liara moved through the club towards the stage, almost unconsciously stepping around the tables and wait staff, halting her advance behind the first row of tables from the stage.

Blind Hope.

The musicians face was darkly shadowed by a strange hat, brief glimpses of facial features allowed only when the cherry-red flare of a cigar deigned it. New-looking boots tapped a quiet beat to accompany the soft strum of the strings. Liara all but held her breath until the final notes faded away as though terrified any movement would tear away what must be a dream.

Shifting the instrument – the guitar – slightly, the musician raised a hand and tilted back the swagman. Brown eyes locked with blue as Shepard raised her head and offered Liara a nervous lopsided grin.

"Hey, Sky Blue."


End file.
